John Cena
John Cena & Tha Trademarc were a contestant on Season 1 of XVoice. They were a part of Team Xboy, and were eliminated in the Battle Rounds. Background John Cena is an American professional wrestler, actor, rapper and reality television show host. Cena is currently signed to WWE, where he is a free agent, appearing for both the Raw and SmackDown brands. Cena started his professional wrestling career in 1999 with Ultimate Pro Wrestling (UPW) and won the UPW Heavyweight Championship the following year. Cena signed a developmental contract with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, later renamed to World Wrestling Entertainment, or simply WWE) in 2001, debuting on the WWE main roster in 2002. From a generic character in 2002, Cena morphed into a rapper for the time period of 2002–2004, which earned him fame within the audience on SmackDown! Cena later transitioned to his current character, which he describes as a "goody-two shoes Superman". However, Cena was labeled "the most polarizing professional wrestler ever" by industry commentator Jim Ross, as his character has many supporters and detractors. Cena was WWE's franchise player and its public face for much of the 2000s and 2010s. Industry veterans John Layfield, Paul Heyman and Kurt Angle have called Cena the greatest WWE star of all time. Throughout his WWE career, Cena has won 25 championships, with 16 reigns as a world champion (13 times as WWE Champion and three times as WWE's World Heavyweight Champion), an accomplishment only previously achieved by WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair. He is also a five-time United States Champion and a four-time world tag team champion (two World Tag Team and two WWE Tag Team). Furthermore, he is a Money in the Bank ladder match winner (2012), a two-time Royal Rumble winner (2008, 2013) and a three-time Superstar of the Year Slammy Award winner (2009, 2010, 2012). Cena has the fourth-highest number of combined days as WWE Champion, behind Bruno Sammartino, Bob Backlund and Hulk Hogan. He has also headlined WWE's flagship event WrestleMania on five different occasions (WrestleManias 22, 23, XXVII, XXVIII and 29) over the course of his career, as well as many others pay-per-view events. Outside of wrestling, Cena released the 2005 rap album You Can't See Me, which debuted at No. 15 on the U.S. Billboard 200 chart. He has starred in the feature films The Marine (2006), 12 Rounds (2009), Legendary (2010), The Reunion (2011), Trainwreck (2015) and Sisters (2015). He has also made appearances on television shows including Manhunt, Deal or No Deal, MADtv, Saturday Night Live, Punk'd, Psych and Parks and Recreation. Cena was a contestant on Fast Cars and Superstars: The Gillette Young Guns Celebrity Race, where he made it to the final round before being eliminated, placing third in the overall competition. Cena is the host of American Grit on Fox and is involved in numerous philanthropic causes, most notably with the Make-A-Wish Foundation—he has granted the most wishes in Make-A-Wish history. Tha Trademarc is an American hip hop artist. He first came to prominence when he and his first cousin, WWE wrestler John Cena, collaborated on the 2005 album You Can't See Me, including Cena's entrance theme "The Time Is Now". He also appeared in the music videos of the songs, "Bad Bad Man" and "Right Now" with Cena. Prior to the album, Trademarc appeared on Cena's first WWE DVD Word Life. He now works as a classroom specialist for the Peace Corps of America. In August 2007, Trademarc appeared at Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's (TNA) Hard Justice pay-per-view as the "new boyfriend" of Karen Angle, later revealed to be a ruse when Karen and Trademarc helped Karen's "estranged" husband Kurt Angle win the match. He appeared again on iMPACT! the next week. While working with TNA he also re-recorded Kurt Angle's entrance music, mixing in a rap he did over a Lunatic Fringe beat with the TNA-composed "My Quest" to form the hip hop theme "Gold Medal". In 2008, he released his first solo debut album Inferiority Complex. He recently worked with independent artist T-Nova on a few tracks that have yet to be released. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Cena https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tha_Trademarc Blind Audition For John Cena & Tha Trademarc's audition in Episode 105, they performed their song "The Time is Now". Xboy was the only coach to turn their chair, placing John Cena & Tha Trademarc on Team Xboy by default. Battle Rounds For the Battle Rounds in Episode 108, John Cena & Tha Trademarc were paired against with Damian Lillard. They performed their song, "If It All Ended Tomorrow". Xboy chose Damian as the winner. None of the coaches decided to steal John Cena & Tha Trademarc, eliminating them from the competition. Category:Artists Category:Duos Category:Accepted Artists Category:Season 1 Artists Category:Season 1 Duos Category:Season 1 Accepted Artists Category:Massachusetts Category:Team Xboy Category:Team Xboy (S1)